Monkey D. Luffy
|kanji = モンキー･D･ルフィ |romaji = Monkī D. Rufi |alias = Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy (麦わらのルフィ Mugiwara no Rufi) |textcolor = red |color = gold |name = Monkey D. Luffy |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 7 lat (Rozdział 1) 17 lat (Rozdział 1 - 597) 19 lat (Rozdział 598 - obecnie) |height = 172 cm |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 5 Maja |affiliation = 25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = Rodzina Dadan Piraci Bluejama |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px400,000,000 |relatives = Monkey D. Dragon (Ojciec) Monkey D. Garp (Dziadek) Curly Dadan (Przybrana Matka) Portgas D. Ace (Przybrany Brat) Sabo (Przybrany Brat) |devilfruits = Gomu Gomu no Mi |abilities = Haki |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Mayumi Tanaka Urara Takano (OVA) |english voice = Wersja 4kids: Bella Hudson Wersja Funimation: Colleen Clinkenbeard}} Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー･D･ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi?) jest piratem i głównym bohaterem One Piece. Syn dowódcy Armii Rewolucjonistów Dragona, najbardziej poszukiwanego przestępcy na świecie, z kolei jego dziadek to legenda Marynarki Vice-Admirał Garp.Jest także przybranym bratem "Płonącej Pięści" Ace'a i Sabo. Jego marzeniem jest zostanie Królem Piratów poprzez znalezienie legendarnego skarbu pozostawionego przez poprzedniego Króla Piratów, Gol D. Rogera. Wierzy że bycie Królem Piratów oznacza, posiadanie największej wolności na świecie. Jako założyciel i kapitan Piratów Słomianego Kapeluszu jest pierwszym członkiem załogi jak i jednym z trzech najsilniejszych członków, którzy przez resztę są nazwani "Potwornym Trio".Luffy był jednym z jedenastu "Świeżaków" którzy byli określani jako "Jedenastu Supernova",piratów którzy mieli nagrody wyższe od 100,000,000 w momencie dotarcia do Red Line. Pierwsza nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 30 000 000 i wyznaczono ją po pokonaniu przez Luffy'ego Arlonga. Następna nagroda została mu nadana po tym jak pokonał Shichibukai Sir Crocodile'a i wynosiła 100 000 000. Jego następna nagroda została wyznaczona po pokonaniu Robba Lucci'ego oraz wypowiedzeniu wojny światowemu rządowi i wynosiła 300 000 000. Jego najnowsza nagroda została wyznaczona po misji uraowania Ace'a i wynosi aktualnie 400 000 000. Wygląd thumb|left|Luffy kiedy był dzieckiem Luffy jest średniego wzrostu nastolatniem o kruczoczarnych włosach. Pod okiem widnieje blizna z dwoma szwami którą zrobił sobie już na początku serii chcąc udowodnić przed załogą Czerwonowłosego, że nie jest dzieckiem. Jest szczupły i dobrze zbudowany. Niezależnie od pogody nosi słomiany kapelusz który otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela Shanks'a, który wcześniej należał do załogi Króla Piratów Gol D. Roger'a. Ubrany jest w spodenki do kolan i zapinany z przodu bezrękawnik. Kolor spodni jak i koszulki zmienia się stosunkowo rzadko. Posiada też bliznę na klatce piersiowej w kształcie X, którą zdobył w walce w Marineford. Nieodłącznym atrybutem Luffiego jest jego słomiany kapelusz (od którego z resztą wzięła się nazwa jego załogi), otrzymał go od swojego przyjaciela, Czerwonowłosego Shanks'a (jeden z czterech Yonkou, pirackich imperatorów rządzących drugą połową Grand Line- Nowym Światem). Luffy zawdzięcza Shanksowi życie oraz, poniekąd, moc swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Charakter Wiecznie uśmiechnięty, żądny przygód, oddany przyjaciołom, zawsze staje w obronie pokrzywdzonych, co zwykle kończy się większą rozróbą. Nieugięcie dąży do spełnienia swojego największego marzenia, którym jest zostanie nowym Królem Piratów. Zwykle naiwny Luffy w krytycznych momentach pokazuje swoją poważniejszą stronę. Potrafi wtedy złamać wszelkie granice, zarówno w swoim organizmie jak i w prawie. Stara się być jak najlepszym kapitanem, ale przez swoje dziecinne zapędy często sprowadza kłopoty na siebie i załogę. Luffy ma tragiczny zmysł orientacji w terenie. Kieruje się wtedy temperaturą. Mimo, że Luffy jest bardzo energiczny i wygląda na człowieka niezłomnego, który nigdy się nie podda, po śmierci Portogas'a D. Ace'a, przyrodniego brata Luffiego, nasz bohater przechodzi załamanie nerwowe, co prowadzi do ogromnej agresji i desperacji, że nie udało mu się uratować brata. W opanowaniu agresji pomagają mu przyjaciele.Inną charakterystyczną cechą kapitana Słomianych Kapeluszy jest jego niewyobrażalny apetyt oraz zamiłowanie do wszelkiego rodzaju mięsa. Jego marzeniem jest odnalezienie One Piece i zostaniem królem piratów. Historia Słomiany kapelusz Shanksa Luffy wychowywał się w wiosce Foosha, gdzie w wieku 7 lat zaprzyjaźnił się ze sławnym piratem Czerwonowłosym Shanksem. Aby udowodnić piratom, że nie jest dzieckiem zrobił sobie nożem ranę pod okiem. Kiedy przebywał z nim w karczmie i oznajmił, że zostanie piratem. Przyszedł tam górski bandyta Higuma i znieważył Shanks'a lecz ten zignorował go. Luffy wściekł się bezczynnością pirata i w gniewie zjadł owoc ze skrzynki Piratów Shanks'a. Okazało się, że był to szatański owoc Gomu Gomu no Mi. Czerwonowłosy powiedział mu, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł nauczyć się pływać. Rozzłoszczony Luffy wyszedł na zewnątrz. thumb|left|Shanks pocieszający płaczącego Luffy'iego thumb|right|Luffy otrzymuje najcenniejszy skarb Shanksa Potem chłopak chciał pokonać Higumę, ale bandyta pobił go i wrzucił do morza. Z pomocą Luffy'iemu przyszła załoga Shanksa i pokonała bandytów. Czerwonowłosy wskoczył do morza ratować Luffy'iego. Ocalił życie chłopca, ale potwór morski odgryzł mu rękę. Pirat spojrzał na potwora używając Haki, a on odpłynął. Na koniec Kapitan dał Luffy'iemu swój najcenniejszy skarb, słomiany kapelusz. Górscy bandyci i nowi bracia Monkey D. Garp kiedy dowiedział się, co zrobił Luffy postanowił, że odda go pod opiekę górskich bandytów (Luffy ich nienawidził ) tak jak Ace'a. Ich przybraną matką była Curly Dadan głowa rodziny Dadan. Ace nie szanował Luffy'iego i uważał go za małe dziecko, a słomek chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Kiedy Ace znikał rankiem Luffy go gonił lecz bez skutku. W końcu po trzech miesiącach znalazł tajną kryjówkę Ace'a Szary Terminal. Mieszkał tam Sabo, który razem z Portgasem kradli pieniądze na statek, by kiedyś wyruszyć w morze jako piraci. Najpierw Ace i Sabo chcieli zabić słomka lecz nagle przyszedł tam prawdziwy pirat Porshemy i złapał Monkey'a, potem go torturował. Mali złodzieje w końcu postanowili pomóc Słomkowi. Sabo złapał Luffy'iego i zaczął uciekać ale Ace powiedział, że nigdy nie ucieka od walki. Chłopcy razem pokonali Porshemy'iego i zwiali. Rozłościli tym kapitana piratów Bluejama. Po tym zdarzeniu trójka chłopców stawała się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Incydent Sabo Kolejne dni Luffy'iego, Ace i Sabo mijały na pojedynkowaniu się (słomek nie mógł nigdy pokonać ani Sabo, ani Ace'a) i stawiania czoła różnym groźnym zwierzętom. Chłopcy stawali się coraz silniejsi. Kiedy pewnego dnia weszli do miasta i ukradli 26 misek ramen wyskakując przez okno, Sabo'a wołał jakiś człowiek. Potem gdy wrócili do Szarego Terminalu Sabo powiedział, że wcale nie urodził się na wysypisku, nie jest sierotą tylko szlachcicem, a człowiek, który go wołał to jego prawdziwy ojciec. Uciekł od swoich rodziców, ponieważ nie chciał żyć jak oni. Luffy mu wybaczył. Potem chłopcy postanowili, że każdy z nich zostanie kapitanem piratów. Ace ukradł Dadan alkohol. Gdy wypili razem kielicha stali się oficjalnie braćmi. Odtąd razem walczyli ,jedli i się wygłupiali. Postanowili żyć na własną rękę i zbudowali dom na drzewie, w którym mieszkali. Pewnego razu przyszedł tam Bluejam i ojciec Sabo Outlook III. Chcieli zabrać Sabo. 10-latek zgodził się pod warunkiem, że Ace'owi i Lyffy'iemu nic się nie stanie. Odszedł. Potem słomek i Ace pracowali u Bluejama, roznosząc skrzynki po wysypisku, nie wiedzieli, że pomagają podpalić Szary Terminal. Kiedy zorientowali się było już za późno, a cały terminal zaczął płonąć, zbiry złapali ich i przywiązali do jakiegoś słupa. Piraci Bluejama myśleli, że w nagrodę zostaną szlachcicami, ale szlachta ich oszukała i zamknęła wrota do wysokiego miasta. Chłopcom udało się uwolnić i zaczęli uciekać. Niestety natknęli się na piratów. Jeden z nich zranił Luffy'iego mieczem, a wtedy Ace użył Haki i powalił złych ludzi. Jedynie kapitan się nie przewrócił i zaatakował Ace'a. Na szczęście przybyła rodzina Dadan i zabrała Lyffy'iego. Ace powiedział, że nie ucieknie i razem z Dadan walczyli z Bluejamem. Walka trwała całą noc. Wygrali. Następnego dnia Luffy dowiedział się, że Ace żyje, ale Sabo umarł, kiedy wypłynął w morze, jako pirat. Ace wpadł w szał i został przywiązany do drzewa, a Luffy zaczął płakać. Dostali list od Sabo (napisał go przed wypłynięciem), w którym pisał, dlaczego wyruszył wcześniej i napisał, że kiedyś spotkają się na morzu. Chłopcy uspokoili się i przysięgli, że wypłyną w morze w wieku siedemnastu lat. Dalej pojedynkowali się, walczyli ze sobą i broili w wysokim mieście. Tak mijały kolejne dni. W końcu Ace skończył 17 lat i wypłynął w morze. Potem Luffy opanował Gomu Gomu No Pistol. Po trzech latach nadszedł czas na Luffy'iego. Nareszcie wyruszył w świat, choć na małej łódeczce. Fabuła Saga East Blue Akt Kapitan Morgan Akt Klaun Byggy Akt Kapitan Kuro Akt Pływająca restauracja Baratie Akt Arlong Park Saga Baroque Works Akt Wieloryb Laboon Akt Whiskey Peak Akt Little Garden Akt Wyspa Drum Akt Królestwo Alabasta Saga Skypiea Akt Jaya Akt Podniebna Wyspa Saga CP9 Akt Davy Back Fight Akt Water 7 Akt Enies Lobby Akt Po Enies Lobby Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Thriller Bark Akt Archipelag Sabaody Akt Amazon Lily Akt Więzienie Impel Down Akt Marineford Akt Po Wojnie Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Punk Hazard Techniki Ma moc diabelskiego owocu Gomu Gomu, dzięki czemu może dowolnie rozciągać swoje ciało, co w połączeniu z jego i tak już nadnaturalną siłą fizyczną, czyni z niego niezwykle groźnego przeciwnika. Dodatkowo posiada on niezwykle rzadko spotykaną zdolność zwaną "Haki", uaktywniała się ona zwykle w momentach silnego gniewu, bądź też zagrożenia życia. thumb|300px|left|Haki Luffy'iego Załoga Roronoa Zoro - pierwszy oficer i szermierz Nami - nawigator Usopp - strzelec Sanji - kucharz Tony Tony Chopper - lekarz Nico Robin - archeolog Franky (Cutty Flam) - cieśla Brook - muzyk Walki Luffiego Luffy często wdaje się w różne bójki. Na początku serii pokonywał przeciwników by zdobyć załogę, udowadniając że jest dobrym i zaufanym kompanem. Lista najważniejszych walk w ciągu 300 odcinków (pominięto walki w fillerach) thumb|List Gończy Nawigacja Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pirat Kategoria:Kapitan Piratów Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Rodzina Monkey Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Białobrodego Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabełskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabełskich Owoców typu Paramecia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki